In Short
by kikikamon
Summary: Short little stories about our favorite characters. Chap. 1; Dee and the Morrigan, Chap. 2;Saint-Germain and Jeanne, Chap. 3;Twins and Flamel.
1. Dee and the Morrigan

"EIHH SCOTT!!" As in, I do not own. Michael Scott does. And what he says goes. With that said, all that you read here is just random fandom and in no way the real thing. Now, on with the show!

When Dee was just a young child he use to have fun making funny faces in the mirror. Even now he still enjoys a few laughs. No one knows of this, but the rat and mole that have seen him do such things have never been found.

He enjoyed taking his private jet. It was private; just him and the pilot, whose pit was completely concealed off to where Dee was. It was on that jet that the doctor would look at his reflections in the window and stick out his tongue.

There was a time, not that long ago, when Dee had just bought the expensive jet, that the Morrigan would fly close to the moving plane. He was almost terrified. She would always fly on the side he was sitting. It was almost annoying to him that he couldn't make his face.

It was because of this, the Morrigan didn't even realize in all her time knowing him, that she knew him more than anyone in the world. Everyone around Dee was expandable. If one had fallen another would take his place, but not the Morrigan. Dee could never replace her, and she doesn't even know it.

In some ways, she was glad she got to work with the Magician. Even though she was ordered around by some humani… Dee wasn't one of them. She didn't hate him, nor did she like him in any way. She had seen horrible things in her life. She had seen Elder, Next Generation, and Humani alike, fall and never get back up. She knows the horrors that Dee could do to her, but he doesn't. He does not risk it; he could not replace her.

On one cold day, before she stopped following him when he got in his jet, Dee had gotten on his last string. He was very annoyed and proceeded to stare at the Morrigan with a blank but angry look. This discomforted her, as she would look at him on the other side of the window, where it most likely was not getting hit with cold water and snow every other time they go through a cloud. Her expression was sad, Dee could tell.

He saw her discomfort whenever something was to proceed to hit her. He usually didn't care, but Dee couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She usually gets mad in this kind of weather and Dee knew he was seeing a very rare emotion coming out of the Crow Goddess. He chuckled a little; she was trying so hard to keep up with the jet, which was going faster the Goddess could go, and with the cold it slowed her more, but she would never quit. She wasn't the kind of person to just leave.

Dee thought he knew what he was going to do would ultimately have him killed, but he proceeded anyway… he stuck his tongue out at the Goddess. He closed his eyes then turned away, shaking a little, he knew that she would get angry and waited for the sound of claws at the side of the plane, but it did not happen.

Dee was surprised the Morrigan had not taken the plane straight out of the sky by now. He looked out the window to see what the Goddess was doing. Turned out she was lagging behind, not because of the speed of the plane, not because of the hail and rain, but because she was laughing. She was laughing so hard that she dropped a few feet under the jet.

That is why Dee could not replace her. That is why she knows him more than anyone on the planet, because instead of getting angry when Dee tried to cheer her up, she laughed. Out of all the secrets that he hid, he wanted no one to figure out his pure enjoyment of a funny face, all except the Morrigan. Though she does not know how important she is to him, Dee considers her as, if anything, a close friend.

She has not told a soul about the event, which is another reason why Dee keeps her, and she does not want to break the silent promise. At least not now, because unknowingly to Dee, she thinks of him as a friend as well.


	2. SaintGermain and Jeanne

As you all know from the last chapter, I do not own TSOTINF. A lucky man named Michael Scott does. By the way, these characters are for the second book, I'm really just pulling pairings out of a hat right now so…Chowder! I do not gain any money from this, and now that this is chap. 2 I can start my riddles.

Rules of the Riddle, you solve it, completely, you get a fanfic of whatever you want.

And yes, when I get my files back, I'll complete (?) Why?

_**Riddle;**_

In the first movie of this movie series, which is based off the 6 popular books, Nicholas Flamel is mentioned.

Saint-Germain, SG, the infamous rock star, "Ow," has just hit his hand on his keyboard.

"What did you do now?" His ever loving wife, Jeanne, (Ed;Well isn't that weird to say. Me;Ed, your suppose to come up with ideas to finish why?. Ed;That doesn't mean I can't look. Me;Ed!) said from a table on the other side of the room. She had magazines spread out before her and was flipping through one absent minded.

"Oh, nothing, just a little mishap," the Count smiles sweetly to his wife. The two were complete opposites, but were just right for each other.

At one of his concerts he had some fans come up and ask him questions. A shy looking girl, looking about 17, came up to him and asked if he had a girlfriend? Nearly 300 people had heard the question, reporters were listening intently to Germain and how he was going to answer, this could make big news!

He was completely at a lost for a moment, the fact he and Jeanne had married was a complete secret to the world, but the amazing Comte de Saint-Germain was only without word for a split second. He put his finger on his lips in a hush motion, smiled and softly says, "It's a se-ku-ret (secret)."

The girl nearly fainted, the reporters were buzzing, teens had clustered and had bets over who it was, their not ganna find. Cause Germain would never tell. If there were anything the Count was good at, it would be at keeping secrets and promises, at least to his wife, he loved her oh so very much. Yep, very good at keeping secrets, now about that icicle in his freezer.

Me; Yeah… no comment…. I have caaake!!!!

Ed; Share please.

Me; No.

Ed; **cries**

ChRiS; Next chapter will be written by me, and would be longer and better.

Ed; Hey! Who said you can right?

ChRiS; That's write, and I did.

Me; I'll still do the riddles, please answer this one. R&R


	3. Twins and Nicholas

Part 3. DO NOT OWN!! Mr. Scott does. ^^

ChRiS; Yeah! Hope you like, Me and Ed are writing why right now so don't worry.

Riddle;

What U.S. coin has a different tail depending on the state?

________________________

Sophie and Josh Newman were walking to their dear old aunt's house after work on a typical normal day. They were walking along talking about everything except the sky when a thought came to Sophie, "hey Josh?" She looked at her dear ol' twin brother. He looked back.

"What?" He inquired.

"What's it like working at the bookstore?"

The question had stump Josh, "like a normal bookstore. Why?"

"Well, they sell a lot of old books and I rarely see kids and teens go there."

Josh noticed this, too. 1 out of every 50 people that came in the store were younger than 30. Josh smirked, "maybe Mr. Flemings is an old classic guy, who doesn't like the new stuff. You know, I think he's over 40, maybe near 50."

"I don't think he's that old. Maybe 30's but not that high."

"Then how do you explain the old books?"

"Just like you said, Mr. Flemings is an old classic guy, who doesn't like the new stuff."

"It could all be for show!" Josh laughs picking up his passe, "he could be part of a secret organization... of WORMS!"

"Your playing too many video games." Sophie giggled and jogged to stay by her brother. "I think he's cool."

"Ya, if cool means having no idea how to use a computer then ya, he's cool."

"Come on, you think he's cool."

"I think your weird. Last one in the house has to do the dishes tonight!" Josh then speeds ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" Sophie chases after him.

That conversation might have been a small burst of randomness, but...

"*AHCHOO, AHCHOO, ACHOO!" It wasn't for him.

"Nick dear, are you OK?" His wife inquires at him.

He was carrying books and trying not to drop them when a random bount of sneezes came about him. "Yes, I'm fine." He answers her with a smile.

"OK, pick up those books. I'll make some soup just in case." She leaves him for the kitchen.

_Hmm... _He thought, _I wonder... Oh well. _He bends down to pick up the sadly placed books, _I guess I should be use to being talked behind my back._

END

__________

*In Japan, if you have a random bount of sneezes, that mean someone is talking about you behind your back.

____________

~ChRiS; See, told you it was better and longer than the last. R&R. Solve the riddle, oh, and Why should be coming out soon this week.

Ed; WHO SAID THAT!!

~ChRiS; I did.

Ed; Hey!


	4. Palmedes and Shakespear

Me; YEAH! Someone actually answered one of my riddles! Now I can return and make more wonderfull...

Ed; Admit it, you forgot about it.

Me; Well, not really... yes.

ChRiS; Congratulations, spectrobemaster, for answering the riddle. The answer was the Quarter.

Me; Now the next riddle and story.

Riddle; This riddle is easy-peasy, as long as you know y.

* * *

William Shakespeare, The Bard, the master of literature, the man who never takes a bath, is running around in circles. This was normal though. Palmedes knew from the first time they meet in that old warn down building in England that William will be more than the eye beholds.

When they first meet, Palmedes was trying to get out of the rain. The old building he found was practically sealed off, but he found a way in. The whole building was in ruins but was enough to get out of the rain and hide from the humans.

He went into a large room that could have been to ballroom, but was destroyed in many places. To his surprised, he found someone else there to. The man was sitting on a boulder that once was part of the ceiling. He had his eyes closed as though as in thought. "Good evening, or is this morning?" The man spoke making Palmedes jump back.

"It's evening. What are you doing here?" Palmedes went forward, he was not afraid of this little human.

"The question should go to me. For what are you doing here?" The man opened his eyes and looked at Palmedes. The two men looked the complete opposite of each other; skin, built, hair, etc.. The man on the stone took a deep breath, "I live here." Palmedes almost didn't believe him then the man spoke again. "I've been living here the past 200 years. Sorry I haven't kept it up." The man was talking to Palmedes as though they were once friends. The man was not concerned with the fact he has entered his home without permission, but was glad about it.

Palmedes stepped in front of the man, "Who are you?"

"Shakespeare, and you?" The man on the stone looked up.

"Palmedes."

Now, many years later, in the old car junk yard that took the two only a few months to complete; the humans get new cars, they get ride of their old ones, even older ones come in by the dozen... William Shakespeare's circle dance is a normal site. He takes care of the dogs and other things, they are having guess soon. Palmedes has to leave soon with his taxi anyway. Only he can't do that yet until Shakespeare moves the pile that fell behind it. What odd friends. Friends till the end.

* * *

I am sorry!!!!!!!!!!!

My computer hasn't liked me latly and school has been taking over and work and AUG!! (dang RNA!)

Hope you like it. ^^' r&r


End file.
